The purpose of this project is to conduct a systematic review of the evidence on employment and training interventions designed to improve self-sufficiency outcomes for low-income individuals and establish a ?What Works Clearinghouse of Proven and Promising Approaches to Move Welfare Recipients into Work.? The project will conduct a transparent, comprehensive search to identify studies of employment and training interventions designed to improve employment outcomes, reduce employment challenges, and support self-sufficiency for low-income populations. It will rate the quality of those studies to assess the strength of the evidence they provide on the different interventions and determine the evidence of effectiveness for those interventions. To publicize the results of this review, the project will create a user-friendly website (launching in Spring 2020) that will share the results and provide web-based tools and products to help state and local TANF administrators, policymakers, researchers and the general public make sense of the results and better understand how this evidence might apply to questions and contexts that matter to them.